


Murray

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maiwand, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: The prompt was: Back to the Beginning (a repeat of the very first July Writing Prompt): Watson injury (any severity), from a different POV than Holmes (meaning Mrs. Hudson, Scotland Yard, Baker Street Irregular, The Villain (whoever he/she may be), etc.





	Murray

We had the wounded in motion, had the worst of them in dhoolies, or riding the camels or horses, had Surgeon-Major Preston on one of the gun carriages, his wound bound tight, and all of them headed back down the long road to Candahar. For all that I was too scared to spit, I thought for a moment that it might be all right. Surgeon-Lieutenant Watson had everything in hand. 

Then he fell, the blood bright on his shoulder. “Keep going!” he ordered me through clenched teeth, “You’re in charge now.” So I saved them, best I could.

Him too.


End file.
